The Beautiful Damned
by dreaming of my dark angel
Summary: A girl appears at Hogwarts at the beginning of sixth year. Her beauty can't be doubted, but she bears an eerie resemblance to Voldemort. Drama ensues when she catches the eye of many of our favourite characters. Mostly HDP compliant


A mysterious new girl comes to Hogwarts under the most curious of circumstances. However, the intrigue doesn't stop there -she's caught the eye of every boy in the school and reminds Dumbledore eerily of Voldemort....

What drama does sixth year bring??

Pairings: DM/OC BZ/OC eventual...RW/HG HP/GW

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING except the OC and the plot.

**Don't talk to strangers**

****

* * *

****

Draco Malfoy toyed with his spoon as he waited for the welcoming feast to begin. He tried to tune out Pansy's incessant chatter but her voice seemed to pierce through the air. He glared at her halfheartedly, though he knew it'd be no use. She was not only blessed with that hideous pug nose, but also extreme obliviousness. She could never take a hint.

It had been exactly eight years since she had set her heart on becoming the next Mrs. Malfoy. It had been exactly seven years and three hundred and sixty-_four_ days since Draco had been passionately attempting to change her mind.

The sorting ended as the last frightened midget, "Zellar, Rose" was sorted and it became blissfully silent.

Just as Dumbledore stood to greet the new students, the doors to the great hall burst open with a spectacular thud, causing not a few people to jump in shock. Wind howled and rain splattered a few unfortunate students. Professor Snape strode in, pushing a bedraggled looking girl in front of him.

Though dressed like a muggle, it was obvious that she could see the castle and all its inhabitants. Her eyes widened as she took note of the Bloody Baron, translucently pale and floating 3 feet off the ground and eccentric dress of all those around her. The girl's footsteps began to falter as she tried to take in everything at once.

Sighing impatiently, Snape grabbed her wrist and began to drag her towards the Headmaster.

Draco made a mental note to be polite during his next potions class for it seemed that his teacher was in a fouler mood than normal –not that Snape was normally all sugar and spice.

Suddenly, black flames ignited on the girl's arm, forcing Snape to let go with a yelp. The entire population of Hogwarts was now watching this spectacle with undivided interest for this was definitely something out of the ordinary, even in the magical world

Head held high, the girl walked to the staff table, sparing none of the curious students a glance. She thrust her chin forward, "I am Kalista Morrigan and I demand to leave."

Dumbledore smiled at Kalista, not unkindly, before turning to Snape and raising a single white eyebrow.

Still cradling his injured hand, Snape walked forward to answer the unspoken question, "Headmaster, I found this vagrant in the forbidden forest.... talking to the Thestrals. It should seem that she is a muggleborn witch without any idea of what she is."

Draco sneered in disdain. It would seem that Dumbledore, the old fool, was losing his touch. There would be disastrous consequences if untrained wizards and witches were left free to mingle with muggles. Their magic would build within them, but as they had no way of controlling it, it would simply explode out of them at random.

The Headmaster sat down slowly, interlaced his fingers, and stared quizzically at the girl. "Though it may seem difficult to believe, magic is real. It exists, though most people live their lives without ever knowing this. Perhaps there have been events in the past that you have been unable to explain –phenomenal occurrences with no rhyme or reason behind them."

Kalista nodded, eyes bright with expectation.

"The truth is that you are a witch. You possess magical talent. Here at Hogwarts, a school of wizardry and witchcraft, we train students in the art of magic. If you would like, you may stay here and learn more about your skills and abilities…"

She interrupted quickly, "I accept."

Dumbledore gave nothing away as he inclined his head solemnly. However he couldn't help but remember the one other time he had met a muggleborn so ready to believe in magic. Tom Riddle, was another child that the world forgot, and now he was determined to carve his place in history, no matter how bloody.

Weary of doubt and speculation, Dumbledore decided that he would simply have to keep a close eye on Kalista.

The mutterings following such an odd interruption of the welcoming feast was silenced by an earsplitting shriek, "Why should we allow a tramp like her into our school?"

Draco smirked as the girl, Kalista, turned slowly to face the Slytherin table, "What did you say?"

Though obviously a rhetorical question with a threat behind it, Pansy nonetheless answered, "I called you a tramp 'cause you are one."

His smirk widened as Kalista's eyes narrowed, but to Draco's utter shock, ebony wings burst from her back and she launched her self across the room. She landed on the table in front of him, scattering cutlery and forcing students to scramble away in an attempt to avoid being buffeted by her wings.

A resounding slap sounded through the great hall and a very red hand print began to form on Pansy's cheek. Kalista leaned over to take his napkin, wiping her hand slowly, deliberately showing everyone her actions. She grinned at Draco and winked, "Sorry about your napkin, you might have to burn it now that it's got essence of bitch on it."

Using her proximity, Draco took his chance to study her features carefully. Under her dirtied appearance, she was hiding an ethereal beauty. She had skin so pale that it seemed to glow silver and long hair the color of night. With sculpted features, high cheekbones that cut across her face like knives and eyes that tilted wickedly at the ends, giving her and exotic look, Kalista was a stunning sight.

Draco grinned, hoping fervently that Kalista would be in Slytherin, or at least not a Gryffindor.

Kalista made her way back up to the staff table, smiling serenely, as if nothing had happened. Her wings shrank until they disappeared completely, leaving nothing that hinted at their presence but two jagged rips in the back of her shirt.

It was impossible to tell what Dumbledore's expression was through his beard, but when he spoke, it was obvious he was holding back a chuckle. "Quite the display Ms. Morrigan, it was very enlightening. However, I must inform you that if you wish to attend Hogwarts, violence of any kind is prohibited. Now, I believe that it is time for your sorting."

"At our school, we have four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You are sorted into them depending on your personality, your ambitions and your fears. Gryffindor is for the brave and the loyal, Slytherin for the cunning and those of pure blood, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and the studious and last but not least, Hufflepuff for those who are kind and compassionate."

Dumbledore handed her the sorting hat and she eyed it warily, as if wondering if it was safe or not to put it on. After a moment's hesitation Kalista donned the hat, letting it slip slowly past her eyes.

_Hmm, what have we here? You are older than the other first years; I wonder if your abilities surpass theirs. You are quite the enigma, even more difficult to sort than that Potter Boy. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin? All three houses have quite the claim on you. Your wits are sharper than most, though you are more cunning than studious._

_Yes, I see that now. No, Ravenclaw would not welcome one as shrewd as you, much too dangerous to have such mischievousness lurking in their house._

Kalista shivered almost imperceptibly; the hat was unveiling the very essence of her being.

_Not much longer now, you must learn to be patient. Slytherin or Gryffindor? You are not selfish, though no heroic fool either. Tsk, I would say Gryffindor but your blood points strongly at the Snake. I do believe you are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. Rather careless of Dumbledore to have missed you when scouting for students._

_Hm...I am afraid the choice is too difficult; I must consult with the Headmaster. Kindly remove me and hand me to Dumbledore._

Whispers began as Kalista removed the hat before any house was called. Eyebrows were raised when it was handed to Dumbledore. He cast a piercing gaze across the room, blue eyes devoid of any form of twinkling and all sound ceased once more.

Dumbledore took the hat and placed on his head. He looked quite the sight with a ragged hat that no longer pointed and a shock of white hair flowing from it, but not even the Slytherins dared to comment. When he finally removed it, he spoke loud enough for all the students to hear, "Kalista will be in Slytherin… and Gryffindor."

There was an instant uproar at his words. "She will take classes with the Gryffindors but stay in the Slytherin dormitories. She will join the sixth years as soon as she has caught up." He turned to address her while still speaking loud enough for all to hear, "You may sit at either table and spend your free time with whomever you wish."

This time, the silence was instant.

It seemed that Kalista would spend the rest of the night standing for neither house was welcoming. Both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were apprehensive about eating with someone from the_ other_ house.

Finally, Fred and George broke the silence, "Oi, Kalista, sit over here."

"Yeah, it's not everyday we meet such a pretty girl."

"Speak for yourself you moron."

"Hey, who are you calling a moron?"

"You, obviously"

"Well, we're twins so in theory, you're a moron too."

They bantered on until the rest of the students had returned to their previous conversations. The only student who was still watching Kalista when she sat down between the twins was Draco Malfoy. He seethed, cursing himself for being to cowardly to invite her to his table first. Pansy was still shaken from her experience with the new girl and didn't notice him staring obsessively at said girl. Only Blaise tilted his head inquiringly but stayed silent when Draco merely shrugged and continued staring.

Kalista remained oblivious to his scrutiny as the introductions began at the table, "Thanks for helping me out like that. It was really embarrassing, just standing there waiting."

"No problem, besides, if we hadn't spoken up you might have had to sit with a git like Malfoy. I'm Fred by the way, the better looking twin, and this is George"

George snorted, "No way, we're _twins_. Besides, mom always said that I looked better."

Ginny shook her head despairingly as Kalista giggled, "Knock it off you two." She grinned sheepishly, "I'm ashamed to say that I'm related to these two prats. My name's Ginny Weasley and I'm their younger sister. Over there's my _other_brother Ron. He's in your year.

Kalista grinned sympathetically, "Must have been hard to grow up with so many older brothers."

Harry took this moment to jump in, "Well it turned her in to an amazing Quidditch player. I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione and Ron."

Before she had time to reply, Hermione leaned over brandishing her wand. Kalista flinched noticeably. Hermione smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry; I just want to clean you up a bit before dinner starts." Kalista nodded and relaxed. '_Scourgify_!' All the dirt vanished, revealing the beauty that Draco had already seen. Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully with her wand, "I guess I'll fix your shirt too… _Reparo_."

"Thanks..." The rest of what she was going to say was cut off as Ron stuck his hand out, knocking over a goblet. He turned beet red but managed to stammer out. "You're even prettier than a Veela."

Kalista looked around for help at deciphering what this meant, but everybody at the table who had heard was struggling to conceal their laughter except Hermione, who looked murderous. She shook the proffered hand, "Thanks for the compliment… I think."

Still blushing furiously, Ron righted the fallen goblet.

By the time that only crumbs were left, Kalista was satiated with food and knowledge of her new world. The Weasleys and Harry had filled her in on everything, from house rivalries, Quidditch, Voldemort to their adventures at Hogwarts, much to Harry's embarrassment and pride. Hermione had remained cold and silent, staring moodily at Ron who in turn stared in awe at Kalista.

****

* * *

****

Draco glared as Kalista laughed at something Harry said. He went over his plan one last time in his mind -He would swallow his blasted Malfoy pride, walk up to the Gryffindor table and ask Kalista if she needed help finding the Slytherin common rooms. Obviously she would say yes, and he could lead her off, knowing that the Gryffindors, especially Potter and Weasley, would be inanely jealous. Only a blind person could have missed the looks they had been shooting her during dinner. It made him want to retch.

However, his brilliant plan was foiled when Dumbledore called above the din of chairs scraping, "Can Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Kalista Morrigan please come this way? I would like to speak with you all privately."

Curious and keen to be wherever she was, Draco followed the headmaster into a deserted classroom. Aware of Dumbledore's presence, he suppressed the urge to say something spiteful to the Golden Trio and contented himself instead with staring at Kalista, drinking in her beauty like a parched man drinks water. Dumbledore cleared his throat for attention, causing Draco to turn to him grudgingly, "I have called you all here because you are the best students in your year."

Harry looked at Draco incredulously and noticed that he was giving him the same look. "Insufferable git." He muttered softly to Hermione

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore. He cleared his throat again, "Mr. Malfoy here excels at Potions while Mr. Potter is outstanding at Defense against the Dark Arts. Meanwhile, Ms. Granger is the best student in all the other classes. I would like you three to tutor Ms. Morrigan so that she may catch up sooner with the sixth years. I'll leave you to sort out the details. I have other matters to attend to. Good night."

He left the room faster than Draco thought possible for such an old man. His lip curled, he had been left alone in a room with Potter, Granger and… his train of thought was interrupted by Kalista's voice, "So, burn your napkin yet?"

His smirk disappeared instantly, replaced by a grin, "Nah, I decided that it'd be too messy. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way."

Harry muttered, "And a complete git."

My smirk reappeared, "It takes one to know one Potter. At least I'm a good-looking git. It's too bad that I can't say the same about you."

He flushed red and was about to retort when Hermione cut him off, "Leave him alone Malfoy! We're here to discuss tutoring plans for her." She turned to give a very dirty look to Kalista. When all the response she got was a stony glare she continued, "I'll tutor her in everything but Potions and DADA. Harry can do DADA and you can do Potions."

Kalista nodded, "That sounds cool, but won't I need a wand or something?"

No sooner were the words spoken then Dumbledore walked in again. He smiled cheerily and held the door open, "Very good, very good, you may all go back to your dormitories except Kalista. I'll still have matters to discuss with her."

Draco didn't want to miss a chance again so he said, "But sir, she doesn't know the way back to the common room or the password. Perhaps I should stay and wait for her?"

He nodded, "Of course Mr. Malfoy, what a splendid idea. Why don't you have a seat while you wait?

Looking like he was going to hex someone, Harry left the room, slamming the door behind him. "Well Ms. Morrigan, at our school, we believe that all students should have a right to education, no matter what their background. As a result we have a fund for those like you." He brought scuffed leather bag. She took it silently, without saying anything and immediately began to examine a fat gold galleon. "To help us understand the extent of your abilities so far, would you mind telling me what you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Kalista. A flush of excitement was rising up her neck into her hollow cheeks; she looked fevered. "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to, without training them. I can fly and summon fire… I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."

She jerked her head up to look at Dumbledore, as if just realizing that he was there. She threw Dumbledore a long, clear calculation look, "I can speak to snakes. Is that normal for a witch?"

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to widen slightly, though one couldn't tell for sure. Draco smirked; she was a Parselmouth and for some reason it spooked Dumbledore, "It is unusual, but not unheard of."

Silence settled over the room and Draco shifted around uncomfortably before saying, "Sir… if you're busy, I could take her Diagon Alley. I'm Professor Snape would allow it." He swallowed before continuing, summoning all his will power to remain polite, "I could help her find her stuff, sir, and you would be able to tend to other obligations."

Dumbledore pulled at his beard thoughtfully, "Why not? I suppose it would be a good idea. Do you mind if he accompanies you Ms. Morrigan?"

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "If you think it is a good idea professor, I would not object to some company on the trip."

****

* * *

****

Draco and Kalista walked in silence towards the Slytherin common rooms. She seemed lost in thought, unaffected by the stifling lack of sound, but he felt compelled to break the silence. After all, no one ever got a date by acting mute, "So you're a Parselmouth? You can talk to snakes?"

Startled she turned to him and smiled, "I guess... is it really that odd? I thought the old guy was going to pass out back there."

"Well, the only other known Parselmouthes alive are the dark lord and Saint Potter, the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die."

At this, her eyes turned from a brilliant emerald green to a storming shade of grey, disturbingly similar to Draco's own eyes, "The dark lord?"

He jumped, "Your eyes j-just changed colors! Bloody Hell!"

Immediately, they reverted back to green and gleamed like jewels in the dim lighting of the dungeons, her mouth twisted up in a sad smile, "Looks like even as a witch I'm the weird one. My eyes change color depending on how I feel... it's damn annoying actually. It gives everything away."

"I don't think you're weird at all." Draco scrambled for the right words, but drew a blank. He settled for the truth, "I think you're just bloody gorgeous and amazing as hell."

She laughed, "Draco Malfoy, you are such a kiss ass!"

Smirking, he replied, "I just tell it as it is 'luv."

As they reached a portrait of a giant snake, Draco hesitated, "This here is Ethelinda, she guards the entrance to the Slytherin boys' prefects' dormitories that I share with Blaise... should you ever need anything, I can almost always be found here. The password is blueblood."

"Now, I present to you, the entrance to your new home." They turned across the hall to face a blank wall. "The password to the common rooms and your quarters is serpentine."

At this word, the wall melted away to reveal a long low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs.

Blaise turned as they approached, "Hello Kalista, you must be exhausted. Why don't you take a seat?" Grinning wickedly he patted his knee, "C'mon, my lap's plenty comfortable."

To Draco's chagrin, Kalista perched delicately on Blaise's legs instead of slapping him soundly like he wished she would. "Seems like you all know who I am, but I've no clue even what your names are. What about some introductions hmmm?"

"Blaise Zabini. How would you like to get to know me better sweetheart? I could give you a tour... starting with my bedroom." Blaise wrapped his arms against Kalista, pulling her closer to him.

She giggled and squirmed a bit for show, "Sorry, but I'm going to have to turn you down -Draco already gave me the tour."

Draco narrowed his eyes warningly at Blaise, "Molesting the new girl already Blaise? I must have forgotten to warn her about you during our tour. I suppose I must have been…_distracted_." He trailed off suggestively.

With Blaise's attention diverted, the rest of the boys took this as their chance to steal Kalista away. They jumped over each other to introduce themselves she flitted about the room, charming one and all.

"So?"

Draco turned to face Blaise, "So what?"

"What did Dumbledore want?"

Unable to hold back a smirk, Draco replied snidely, "He wanted _me_ to tutor Kalista... and to take her shopping tomorrow."

Blaise smirked as well, "Is that a challenge I hear Malfoy?"

Draco smiled innocently, "I've no idea what you mean."

"I suppose she'd make a pretty girlfriend. My mother would fawn over her."

"Game on Zabini, she'll be mine by the end of the week."

The two boys smiled in understanding -a little friendly competition was always the best way to start the year. Suddenly, Kalista reappeared, "It's getting late, I'm gonna turn in for the day."

"Of course," Blaise drew her into a hug, grinning cheekily at Draco behind her back.

Laughing she kissed him on the cheek, "Night Blaise. I'd take a cold shower if I was you, from what I can feel, your pants can't be too comfortable right now."

Kalista wriggled out of his embrace before bounding over to Draco and kissing him delicately on the cheek as well.

"See you tomorrow Draco," she said, as she walked away, leaving him standing like a love-struck Hufflepuff in the common room.

Draco staggered drunkenly to the closest arm chair and sat down heavily, hardly noticing as a slightly rumpled first year yelped and squirmed out for under him. He shut his eyes and replayed Kalista's departure.  
_Her ever changing eyes were a striking shade of violet. When she smiled, Draco thought that maybe all his bones had melted but then realized he didn't really care as long she kept smiling... Her eyes flicked away for just a moment, gauging the force of Pansy's anger before returning to meet his gaze. Impulsively she jumped to her toes and pecked his cheek, leading to his current state._

He frowned as he returned to the present, a smile like hers should be illegal -it was far too inviting and made him far too vulnerable. Draco couldn't understand why he felt this way. This kiss had been nothing special, other than the fact that it burned like a brand where her lips had touched his skin. It wasn't even up to his usual standards; when Draco kissed girls, they moaned, screamed and described it in detail to envious friends after. This kiss hadn't been accompanied by tongue, teeth or even naughty promises whispered in his ear.

It had been so chaste and pure, but his bones had still yet to solidify. Draco found that he couldn't even be bothered by the fact the she had also given Blaise a kiss.

Blaise Zabini, his best friend (though they've never admitted it for it just wasn't _manly,_only girls and mudbloods were obsessed with such things) and only confident in a house where so called allies would sooner stab you in the back then lend a hand, settled gracefully into the chair across from his. "We've got it bad, mate"

"What are you talking about Blaise?"

"C'mon, Kalista's the best eye candy this place has ever seen and all the guys are panting after her like dogs in a heat. Still, I'd watch what I do if I were you, Parkinson looks like she's out for blood."

A smirk tugged at the blonde's mouth, "And since when do I care what she thinks?"

Mischievousness flashed across Blaise's face before he answered, "True, but with a face like that, Kalista could have any guy in the school, myself included, and we both no you're no competition for _moi._"

****

* * *

****

Reviews make me happy. Very happy. :)


End file.
